The Beginning
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita—sangat—pendek tentang awal persahabatan Sakura dan Ino./"Kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?"/"Kalian pasti bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya."/100% karangan Dark. Semi-canon/no yuri


Pertama kali saya nulis _friendship _Sakura-Ino

Maaf ya, kalo jelek dan pendek banget!

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main characters: **Sakura – Ino

**Warning: **ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typos, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

_Sakura's POV_

Jujur saja, aku sudah sama sekali tak ingat sejak kapan tepatnya aku bersahabat dengan Ino. Itu sudah lama sekali.

Kalau ditanya, pasti aku dan Ino akan menjawab, "Sejak kami masih kecil." Tapi kalau ditanya tepatnya, aku yakin aku dan Ino tak akan menjawab.

Seingatku, saat aku pertama kali bicara dengannya, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Beberapa tahun sebelum masuk akademi—entahlah, aku tak ingat kapan tepatnya. Saat aku sedang duduk sendiri di depan sebuah toko bunga yang kelak kuketahui milik keluarga Yamanaka, menangis dengan kepala menelungkup di antara kedua kali yang kupeluk. Beberapa hari setelah kematian ayahku.

Jalanan yang sedang sepi lah yang membuatku memilih tempat itu untuk menangis. Memang ada beberapa orang pengunjung yang keluar-masuk toko bunga di belakangku, tapi sepertinya mereka tak terlalu peduli untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil sepertiku menangis. Hingga tak kusangka setelah sebuah suara riang anak kecil terdengar dari dalam toko, aku akan ditegur oleh pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku belum mengangkat kepala, jadi aku tak tahu kalau yang ditegur suara tersebut adalah aku.

"Hei, kau, yang berambut pink. Kau kenapa?"

Barulah ketika ia menegurku dengan menyebutkan warna rambutku, aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa dia.

Seorang gadis kecil sepertiku, yang saat itu kurasa seumuran denganku, dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan sebuah jepit kecil di rambutnya. Sebuah senyum terpoles di wajah polosnya. Namun ketika ia menyadari air mata di pipiku, senyumnya hilang, berganti kekhawatiran. "Kau menangis?"

Buru-buru aku menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau menangis?" ulangnya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?"

Tanganku masih sibuk menyeka sisa-sisa air mata sebelum aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menangis, kok."

"Tidak, kau pasti bohong," bantahnya tegas, menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tadi menangis, kan? Kata ayahku, kalau ada yang meletakkan kepala di antara kedua kaki, pasti ia sedang menangis. Apalagi kalau anak perempuan," jelasnya sok tahu—meski harus kuakui, kalau kata-katanya memang benar.

Aku diam. Mendengarnya menyebut kata 'ayah' membuatku ingin kembali menangis. Tapi aku menahannya. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menangis, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menangis di depan gadis kecil ini, kan?

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku," katanya lagi. Senyumnya riang, namun kata-katanya lembut. Mampu menenangkanku walau hanya untuk sekejap saja.

Aku masih termangu. Bingung, antara menceritakan atau tidak.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku," katanya akhirnya. Senyumnya masih terukir manis di wajahnya, tapi aku tahu ia merasa sedikit kecewa. "Aku juga tidak akan memaksa, kok."

"Tunggu, akan kuceritakan!" aku mencegahnya pergi dengan menarik tangannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi. Cukup ayahku saja. "Kamu benar mau, kan, mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanyaku memastikan, sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" balasnya, masih dengan nada riang. Ia mengambil tempat di sampingku, ikut-ikutan menekuk kaki dan memeluknya, lalu menoleh padaku. "Nah, kau bisa mulai cerita sekarang. Aku sudah siap untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

Maka aku mengambil napas, mulai menceritakan betapa sedihnya aku ditinggal oleh ayahku sambil sesekali sesenggukan. Kalau aku sudah mulai sesenggukan, gadis kecil itu akan menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan bersahabat dan penuh simpati. Membuatku merasa kembali tenang dan mampu melanjutkan ceritaku hingga akhirnya aku akan sesenggukan kembali dan ia pun kembali menepuk punggungku.

Usai aku bercerita, gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk dan berkata, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayahmu. Pasti aku juga akan sangat sedih sepertimu jika aku menjadi dirimu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ungkapan duka cita dan pendapatnya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namamu, hehe…" ia nyengir. Lalu tangannya yang kecil terjulur, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Kalau kau?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat. "Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Sakura, ya? Aa… namamu indah sekali," ia memperhatikanku sejenak. "Rambutmu pun pink, sama seperti sakura. Cocok sekali," pujinya. "Pantas saja kau diberi nama Sakura."

Kami tak saling berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit, "Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu. Kamu mau kan, menungguku di sini?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa bicara.

Ia memasuki toko bunga di belakangku. Aku menunggunya cukup lama sebelum ia keluar dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik tubuh kecilnya.

"Apa itu yang kau sembunyikan, emm… Ino-chan?"

"Coba kau tebaak," katanya dengan nada menggoda. Saking penasarannya, aku memperhatikan ia terus menerus hingga ia kembali duduk di sampingku, kali ini kami saling berhadap-hadapan. Tapi tangannya belum juga mau keluar, masih tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pandai menebak," kilahku.

"Tapi kau harus menebaknya," timpalnya masih menunjukkan raut muka misterius. Matanya mengerling, jahil.

"Ee… apa, ya? Bola?" tebakku.

Ino menggeleng, tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Boneka?" tebakku lagi.

"Bukan…" lagi-lagi kepalanya menggeleng.

Aku menggigit bibir. Memutar bola mata ke atas, dan memeras otak. "Jepit kecil?"

"Salah… ayo coba kau tebak lagi!"

Aku sama sekali tidak pintar menebak-nebak, jadi aku asal sebut saja. "Batu? Pasir? Mainan? Pensil?"

"Bukaaann…"

Aku diam, kehabisan akal. Mataku lekat menatapnya, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba aku mencoba mengintip ke belakang punggungnya.

"Eh, eh, Sakura-chan curang…" protesnya, mati-matian melindungi 'sesuatu' yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Lelah, aku berhenti mencoba untuk mengintip. Ino terlalu gesit untukku saat itu. Dengan nada pasrah aku berkata, "Tidak tahu, deh. Aku menyerah. Memangnya apa sih, yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu?"

Ino tersenyum-senyum padaku selama beberapa saat sebelum bibir mungilnya berkata, "Tadaaa!" dan mengeluarkan benda yang disembunyikannya. Sekuntum bunga mawar kuning!

Aku terpana. "Wow, indah sekali. Apa ini untukku?"

"Ya, aku memang mengambilnya untukmu. Ini!" ia menyerahkannya padaku. "Kata orang-orang yang kudengar sih, mawar kuning artinya persahabatan! Kau mau kan, jadi sahabatku?" tawarnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawabku dengan wajah berseri-seri, seperti lupa akan kesedihan yang baru kurasa. Ino tersenyum lebar menanggapi jawabanku, dan itulah awal dari kisah persahabatan kami.

Sebelum Ino dimarahi karena mengambil sekuntum bunga tanpa izin. Tapi ketika Ino menceritakan bahwa ia mengambilnya untukku yang sedang bersedih, ayahnya tak marah lagi. Ayahnya justru tersenyum dan setelah mengacak rambut Ino, beliau pergi dengan sebuah komentar yang akan kami ingat selamanya, "Anak baik. Kalian pasti bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya."

(*)

Pendek. Sangat. Bahkan ceritanya pun kurang dari seribu kata.

Ini _fic _pertama saya yang murni _friendship_. Maaf banget kalo jelek, abal, dan semacamnya. Saya sudah memberi _warning _di atas, kan?

Ini seratus persen khayalan saya tentang awal persahabatan Sakura dan Ino. Belakangan ini saya suka dengan persahabatan mereka, jadi iseng-iseng saya tulis tentang awal persahabatan mereka. Jadilah _fic _aneh ini. Kalau ada _fic _yang sama, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jujur, _**SAYA TIDAK TAHU**_, bukan karena saya ingin memplagiat.

Cukup panjang lebarnya, boleh minta review Anda sekalian?


End file.
